Diary of The
by Formastory
Summary: (Note: Figure out better title to put on front cover) Hello, if you're reading this, one of 3 things may have happened: You're family, friends, or strangers of the present. You're family, friends, or strangers of the future. Or, my dairy was able to make it back home where I really belong.


**Hi everyone, I am posting this story because it was an idea that I just had to try out. . I had this for a long time, so I just thought I would share this idea. Enjoy.**

Date: x xx, 20xx

Hello, if you're reading this, one of 3 things may have happened:

1\. You're (a) family member(s), friend(s), or stranger(s) who got my book and are now reading all of the content.  
2\. You're (a) future family member(s), friend(s), or stranger(s) who got my book and are now reading all of the content. Or  
3\. I've finally figured out how to send this book to where I really belong!

Now wait, depending on who's reading this, you're probably wondering what I'm taking about. Well, I may as well introduce myself. Hi, my name is Christie, I'm currently 5 going on 6 and just incase you didn't get it, I'm a girl. How did I get my name you ask? Well, It's one of those stories that is based on the "just because" reason. Otou-san and Okaa-san had a bet with Nii-chan and let's just say, Okaa-san won. Otou-san didn't mind apparently and went along with whatever Okaa-san wanted. So that's how my name came to be. So now you know my naming story. It's actually funny, because Christie was my original name, but I was always called Tie (Pronounced Tea) so my full name was never really used, except by the teachers, professors, and my parents when they were being stern with me. Now you're probably going to pause me at this point and ask, wait what do you mean Original name and parents and teachers? Well, that's the whole point of what I said if you're number 1 or 2, number 3 will probably get it by now. I'm really not from here, I was not originally Japanese (that's just in case you were wondering if I really was) I was way older than 5 going on 6. Why am I rambling so much? Should I get straight to the point? Fine, if you're 1 or 2, 3 again you probably got it but I'll say it any.

Here's my proper introduction:

Hello, my name is Kudo Christie, I am 5 going on 6. My dad is Kudo Yuusaka, writer of the Night Barron Series and my mom is Kudo Yukiko, once famous actress and now mom of 2. I have an older brother who is Kudo Shinichi, currently famous high school detective. For those of you who understand, you're probably thinking, Shinichi is an only child right 3 people? Well Yes, that's right. I am somehow the daughter and sister who never was suppose to exist in the first place.

Date xx, xx, 20xx

I finally got a chance to get this out of hiding, and wow I started this journal and haven't written in it for the longest time, I got off to a rocky start. I mean, I should really explain why the writing is so cryptic and all that. The reason is, I don't want 1 to find out I know future things, if they read any further into my future entires, they may do something bad. I don't know, but like a lot of shows, if you have knowledge of the future, most times it will come back to get you. So...

As I have said before, hi I'm Kudo Christie, I'm 5 going on 6. (This is for all the number 3 people out there.) I'm technically not suppose to be here in this universe, I came from the world which imagined the place I am now. So let's see, here's some background for whoever is reading. I was a girl who grew up in the states, I loved detectives and mysteries, I liked asian culture, and I loved learning new things. When I first came across the detective anime, I guess you could say I liked it a lot. It combined my interests of asian culture and detective work. So I got into it and well, that's the story of my entrance to the fandom. As for my life, I was the kind of girl who just went to and fro, from school to home, from mall to shops, from exploring the cities and restaurants. Pretty average things, so nothing special about that. Last thing I can honestly say I remember about being older, was I had finished college for the week, and I was looking forward to the weekend. So I enjoyed by relaxing and not having to worry about my studies for the night, then I went to bed.

Going to bed is pretty much the last memory I have doing before I woke up to a new world. A world where I woke up in a clear plastic box and all around me were tiny newborn infants. I was lost and overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. Everything sense felt heightened and I felt scared. So the internal instinct was to cry, and cry I did. I calmed down a little when I noticed someone tapping on the glass.I'm not so good with details, but then again, my vision was kind of blurry but I noticed a man with glasses carrying a young boy with part of his hair sticking up. At first, I wasn't sure who they were, but they were obviously pointing at me. I found out I could control my body movements slightly, so to make sure they really were pointing at me, I moved my legs in a kicking motion. I could see that the boy was imitating what I was doing and I think they were laughing.

It was much later I got taken out, carried and brought to a room. I was placed in someone's arms, and that's when I saw a face as clear as day. A young Kudo Yukiko staring right at me. My mind raced and began to rationalize that I was dreaming, that this wasn't real and I'd wake up in my bed ready to do some school work or dilly dally on the computer. But no, the instincts of said body defied my mind and I submitted to the ways of a baby. Internally, I could think regular, externally I was moving as a baby would move. Then there was a knock at the door, her voice was so soothing to the ears as she told whoever it was to come in. It was three people who came in and now I could confirm it was Kudo Yuusaka, Kudo Shinichi, and to my surprise Mouri Ran had accompanied them. The two children came up to me and all I could do was stare back at them. She introduced me as the newest member and sister, Kudo Christie.

Yup, that's my story of meeting the family, my new family. There's more to say but it's an entry for another time. For now, all I can tell you is, this is my story now. I live with the Kudo family… well really Nii-chan now since Otou-san & Okaa-san are doing a book tour or something around the world. They wanted to take me, but I ended up convincing them that I wanted to stay and study here. In all honesty, that was total truth being the fan of Asian culture I am, I really wanted to keep this opportunity. You'll here more of my story soon.

 **Hi, you've probably read to the end by now. So I just want to thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Thank you very much again! :D**


End file.
